


Bros Night In

by floorpotato



Series: AoKaga Month 2k16 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, AoKaga Month, AoKaga Month 2016, Aomine is an art student, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m an art student and you just found my sketchbook and you’re going through it. Shit man can you give that back, I don’t care how good you think they are just don’t turn that page…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/gifts).



Aomine walks down the hallway with an opened bag of chips, shoving some in his mouth as he goes. He sees his bedroom door open and walks in, leaning on the doorway.

Kagami is standing by his desk, looking at something. The redhead is over at Aomine's house to spend the night, like bros do. A Bros Night In. Yeah.

"Whatcha lookin at, Baka?" Aomine slurs, chips crumbling out of his mouth.

"Your sketchbook. You're really good, dude." Kagami says with awe. Aomine nearly chokes on his chips and rushes over.

"Woah wait wait— please don't turn that page." He runs over.

"Why?" The redhead raises a brow, and smirks, teasingly lifting the page a little.

"NO! You can't. You just can't." He slaps his hand over the page.

"You've piqued my curiosity too far, man. It's all your fault." Kagami yanks the notebook away and flips the page. He's greeted with drawings of... guys fucking?

"What.. why do you have drawings of guys fucking?"

"Uh. It's for anatomy practice." Aomine rubs the back of his neck. "And also.. because I wanted to?? Do you have a problem with that?" He says defensively.

"Oh, uh, no dude! I have no problem with it. I'm just. Surprised, I guess?" Kagami holds his hands up. He flips to the next page in the sketchbook.

"Aho, why the fuck... I'm fine with you drawing any random guys fucking, but drawing me naked... why are you like that...."

**Author's Note:**

> alright I know it's August 29th but im gonna try to write enough works for AoKaga month. pray 4 me pls
> 
> all criticism and comments are welcome!!!!


End file.
